A significant portion of the population of the world has great difficulty in walking. A huge number cannot walk at all. These groups are forced to rely on attendants or mechanical devices such as crutches or wheelchairs for their ambulation. Included are those with ambulation problems due to recent hip and knee replacement surgery.
When a person is not able to walk for a period of several weeks or months, his leg muscles tend to degenerate unless physical therapy is provided. If the leg muscles degenerate, extensive physical therapy may be required to enable him to regain his ability to walk. Many people never walk again after an extensive period of relying on a wheel chair for transportation.
The prior art includes overhead support systems. These typically include an overhead track with some type of cart riding on the track with a load (which could be a person) suspended from the cart through a suspension tether. Many such systems exist in automated factories. A typical prior art overhead transport system is found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,992. This reference discloses a suspension conveyor system comprising a conveyor device that rolls along a track rail. A major disadvantage of this design, and others like it, is that when tracks intersect, the user must select which track to take by a switching means. The switching means tends to be complicated, costly and subject to failure.
Automatic tensioning assemblies are commonly found in prior art overhead transportation systems. Generally, a tensioning assembly will maintain a set load under tension based on the load cell read-out from the torque on the tensioning assembly's drive motor. Usually, a hand held remote is used to set the load, and raise and lower the object being carried by the transportation system.
What is needed is a better overhead support system that allows for movement between intersecting tracks without switches.